Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Chronicles
by Poseidon Productions
Summary: After being betrayed during a bank heist, John Argyle returns to his home state to start a new criminal career.
1. The Robbery

_**A/N: I do not own the Grand Theft Auto series, but I own any characters, locations any other things. Also this story was uploaded once before but my dickhead brother deleted it in revenge because of a argument.  
**_

_**March**_

_**Vice City National Bank, Downtown Vice City.**_

A red Boxville was driving down the road, its destination was the biggest bank in Vice City. While the driver seemed like a normal Mexican man just driving, in the back was a whole different story. There was five men and one female, all heavily armed with military grade weapons. All of them were wearing digital urban long sleeve shirts and pants, black boots, fingerless gloves and balaclavas. Only three of the armed people had on their balaclavas on, one was a brown hair Caucasian woman with dark blue eyes and an athletic build. In her arms was a MP5N sub-machine gun and Walther P99 9mm pistol in a holster. For Wendy Forsythe, this was the biggest job her crew of bank robbers would ever do.

She turned her head to the right to see one of her trusted men, he was a muscular African-American man with a bald head and cold brown eyes. In his hands was a Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun, a semi automatic shotgun and a Desert Eagle chambered in .50 Action Express. She then turned to her left to see another Caucasian man with military regulation cut black hair and green eyes. He was armed with a M4A1 carbine like the rest of the men but had a holographic sight and a forgrip on his weapon. In his holster was a SIG Sauer GSR chambered in .45 ACP. The man to her right was Russell Reed, an on again, off again member of one of the most powerful gangs of Los Santos, the Front Yard Ballas. To her left was John Argyle, a former Army soldier who was dishonorably discharge for another man's mistake and was the nephew of the leader of a small Celtic crime family in a town near Las Venturas.

Wendy had recruited the two men beside her nearly six years ago, the others she recruited came and went. Some left of their own accord, some were in jail and a few were dead. Her current crew was just under a a year old in terms of the other except her, Russell and John.

"ETA, one minute," Their driver, Enrique said nervously.

"Roger that, Enrique," Wendy said confidently.

She looked at her two trusted associates.

"Russell, John, on with the masks," Wendy said as she too put on her balaclava.

"Right boss," Russell said excitedly, putting on his mask.

"Alright," John said coldly, also putting on his mask.

"OK people, it fucking money time!" Wendy said in enthusiasm.

The others shouted in excitement and the Boxville came to a stop. Knowing that door was about to be opened, the armed robbers lined up and each went over the plan in their heads. Get in, demand the money, then get the fuck out before the cops show up. The Boxville would not be their escape vehicle, as it would be swarmed instantly by the fuzz. However, Russell and Wendy said that they had something in place for them. Suddenly the doors opened up and the crew piled out of the Boxville and rushed for the entrance.

It was in the morning, so there shouldn't be too many people in the bank. John and a Russian crew member named Alexi were the first one through the door, the two raised their M4A1's and firing a burst into the air. The citizens and employees screamed as the rest of the crew came through, everybody hitting the deck. Wendy came up to the front of the crew.

"Alright people, this is a fucking robbery!" Wendy shouted, "You've seen this on TV before, fuck with us and you die, so no heroes."

"Two and Three, do your thing," Wendy said to Russell and John, using their code names.

"Got it One, Lets go Three," Russell said.

The two men ran up to the door leading to the back of the counters. Russell simply shot the lock off and busted the door down with a hard kick. The two men walked up to the manager, having knowing him from reconning the bank. Russell grabbed the scrawny white man with a balding gray hair and brown hair. He was wearing a black suit and his glasses were hanging from his face.

"Alright fucker, we're going to to the vault and your going to open," John said coolly, "Don't try to fuck with us or your not going see your fucking grand kids."

The man literately pissed his pants and agreed, they walked up to the vault and the man put the code in. the doors automatically opened and John punched the manager, knocking him out. After that, the two robbers took out their duffel bag and filled them with stacks of hundreds. Just as the two finished loading up their bags, two more men came in and started loading more. John and Russell made their way back up to the lobby. They saw Wendy looking around and keeping watch over the hostages.

"Alright, once the other two are done, we can get the fuck outta here," Wendy said.

Just as the two men were just getting back, a brave male employee made a break for an alarm. Wendy pointed her MP5N and fired an extended burst into the man, but it was too late. As he fell down, blood gushing out of his wound, his hand hit the alarm and loud sirens blared.

"SHIT, OUT THE BACK!" Wendy screamed as she and Russell were out the door, the others following.

John and the rest were out the door and saw Wendy, Russell and the two men with filled duffel bags round a corner. Sudden two shotgun blasts filled the air and John quickly rounded the corner, only to have Russell's shotgun barrel stuck in his face. The other two men were dead and Wendy seemed ready for the other three men. She callously fired a full auto blast from her MP5N, all the shots hit the three men in chest or neck. They went down like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm gonna tell you this once," Russell said with venom in his voice, "Drop your weapons and the money or I'll blow your haggis eating ass to the next fucking world."

John mind raced, knowing if the police closed in, he'd get his head blown off. If he stall, same fate. John dropped his M4A1 and his duffel bag. He then took out his GSR pistol and dropped it on the ground. Wendy quickly grabbed the bag and then made her way towards a black Banshee with purple stripes.

"Let's go Russell," She said, then turn to John with a shit eating grin on her face, "Leave him to the cops."

Russell simply lowered his shotgun and back away from John to the Banshee.

"You think you can outrun the cops," John said seething in anger.

"We made a deal with the chief of police, he's getting a cut," Wendy said smugly, "Once we get far enough away, we call him and he'll hunt you down."

After that, both got in, and since it was turned on already, peeled away. Without even waiting, John picked his weapons and ran out of the alley. As he ran down the street, a lot of scared people simply got out of his way as they didn't want to get in the armed man's way. Then two noise reached John's ears, the far off police sirens and a roar of an engine. John turned around to see a red Sabre GT coming up behind him. He spun around and aimed both his pistol and assault rifle at the Sabre GT as he skidded to a halt.

"No, it's me," The man said, who John recognized as Enrique, the driver from the Boxville.

Deciding to simply trust the man for now, John ran to the passenger side, jumped in.

"FUCKING GO!" John screamed.

The man hit the gas pedal and the GT went down the street at incredible speed. The next few minutes was Enrique taking several back alleys in Downtown and the two managed to get to Washington Beach and pulled their car behind a Coin Laundry. The two men got out but John, not taking chances, aims his M4A1 at Enrique. The Mexican man throws up his arms in surprise.

"What the fuck, ese!" Enrique shouted.

"Did you know anything?" John questioned.

"Fuck no, I had no idea Russ and Wendy planned to fuck us over," Enrique answered, "Look, I saw everything."

John gave him a firm glare, still not convinced. Knowing this, Enrique shook his head.

"If I was in on it, why the blue hell would I save you from the cops," Enrique said firmly.

This finally made John lower his weapon, he then said:

"Alright, I believe you, lets get off the streets."

With that, Enrique lead the way to a second floor apartment.

_**Six hours later.**_

John was sitting in the living room of the apartment, along with Enrique and a Cuban gang member he knew. The Cuban was sitting in a recliner with an Ithaca Stakeout shotgun trained on the door. The two men in the robbery were still weary of the police coming for them. John had traded in his camos for a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes. The two men were watching Vice City News 10. a pretty Latina woman in a suit was talking,

"_Vice City has been hit very hard today as a band of bank robbers hit__ the Vice City National Bank. However in an interesting turn, __it seems that several of the robbers were killed in what seems to be a betrayal, witnesses state that two escaped with one point three million dollars in a Banshee while another managed to escape with unknown man in a Sabre GT. Then later in the day, the Chief of Police, William Dickley was gunned down at Escobar International Airport. It is unknown why he was there, witnesses said a Dodo was just getting airborne as the body was found. As of right now the VCPD or the Mayor's office have yet to make a comment. This is Karen Diaz for VCN10 news."_

"Turn this shit off Enrique," John said.

The Mexican man turned off the TV and thought to himself for a moment.

"Why the hell didn't that bitch kill you, it would have been easier?" Enrique asked

"Who fucking knows," John answered, "More than likely the SWAT team would have blasted my ass to the next world."

"And why kill the chief for?" Enrique questioned again.

"That's easier to figure out," John said, "Either they weren't willing to share the profits or maybe they were pissed that I got away."

A short silence between the two men occurred, then:

"What do we do now?" Enrique asked.

"We need to get the fuck outta here," John said, "You got anywhere to go?"

"Yeah, I got some family in Armadillo, what about you," Enrique answered.

"I'm heading home to San Andreas," John said.

John asked for a phone and the Cuban pulled out a Badger cell phone and handed it to the Scottish-American bank robber. He dialed a number and hit the send button. John put the phone to his ear and waited for the person on the other side to answer.

"_Hello," _A older voice said on the other side of the line.

"Uncle Allister, it's John," the bank robber said.

"_John!" _Allister said excitedly, _"I've haven't heard from you in a while, how's it been nephew"_

"Bad, have you seen the news about the Vice City bank robbery?" John asked.

"_Yeah, it's all over the news," _Allister said, then a short silence between them before hit him, _"You were a part of that?"_

"Yup, I was the one who escaped in the Saber GT," John answered.

"_Thank the lord you gotta away," _Allister said in relief, _"What are you going to do now?"_

"I'm coming home," John answered simply.

"_I'm glad to here that, I could use a person like you to help out around here," _Allister said.

"Thanks, I should be there in a week or two, I'm gonna get out of Vice and lay low for a few days," John said.

"_Right, I'll get things ready for you when you get back to Esmeralda," _Allister said, _"See you soon."_

"Later," John said and cut the line.

He handed the Badger phone back to the Cuban and decided to go back to sleep. Before that, the Cuban ask John about his weapons. John knew that the Hispanic man was interested in buy them and John had no intentions of keeping them. Offering him five hundred dollars for them, John accepted and was given the money. With this plus a "rainy day account" he had setup for something like the betrayal he had suffered had occurred, he could make it back to San Andreas.

The former bank robber went into a side room and laid down on mattress and tried to get some sleep, thinking about the trip home. A place he had not been in eleven years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Welcome ladies and gentleman to my new GTA story.**_

_**Things I want to point out here is that this is not related to GTA V and the state San Andreas will be different. In fact John Argyle(The protagonist) will not start in the three major cities, but instead in a smaller city (Esmeralda, named after a county in Nevada and has a population similar to Reno)**_

_**Now on to the characters. I know a lot of fiction writes base characters off of actors but since this is base off a video game, I'm choosing voice actors, I'll start with some here:**_

_**John Argyle- Brian Bloom(voiced Varric Tethras in Dragon Age 2 and Captain America in Avengers: EMH)**_

_**Wendy Forsythe- Laura Bailey(voiced Rayne in the BloodRayne Series and Lust in Full Metal Alchemist)**_

_**Russell Reed**__**-**__**Dave Fenno**_y_**(voiced Lee Everett in Telltale's The Walking Dead)**_

_**Allister Argyle- Robert Clotworthy(voiced Jim Raynor in the StarCraft series and the narrator for Ancient Aliens)**_

_**Alright that's good for now, until next time. **_


	2. Welcome Home, John

_A/N: San Andreas Chronicles is set in the year 2014_

_**April**_

_**Esmeralda, **__**Desierto Tierra **__**Count**__**y**__**, **__**San Andreas**_

_**1:25 PM**_

On a Bloodhound bus, the former bank robber John Argyle was entering the town which he was born and raised in. John was born to Grant Argyle and Siobhan Mahoney in 1984, his family life was not a happy one to say the least. His father was an abusive man and his mother was a slut, who would fuck anything. His father Grant was co-leader of the "Celtic Mafia" with his Uncle Allister. He was killed when John was ten years old, just four years after his younger brother Logan was born by the Celtic Mafia's rivals, the Frozen Warriors Motorcycle Club.

His mother didn't seem to care all that much, as she cheated on his father constantly. In John's high school days, His mother had sex with every friend he had, after a while, most of his male classmates who wanted to be his friend, just wanted to be friends so they could bang his mother. Luckily his Uncle Allister was always there for him, often taking him and his brother away from his mother's promiscuous lifestyle. It was also during his high school days he met Briana Calhoun. She was the best looking woman in school, and the two of them, hit it off instantly.

But fate came in and kicked John in the balls. In his senior year, he was one credit shy of graduation and none of the teachers would help him out, expect for one. The hottest teacher in the school, Mrs. Kincaid made him a deal, fuck her every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the rest of the school year, and he would get his extra credit. John accepted the deal, thinking two things, one, he was the luckiest bastard alive and two, he could keep it a secret from Briana.

However, Murphy's Law said it best, "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." John was about a three weeks from graduation, it was a Friday and John and Mrs. Kincaid were in the middle of there "session" when Briana walked in on them. To say she was pissed would be an understatement, Briana just exploded in anger and tried to fight him and Mrs. Kincaid. When she realized that fighting them was useless, she left. Both him and Mrs. Kincaid were worried about her telling people what happened. Mrs. Kincaid could be loose her job for boning one of her students and John could get kicked out of school for accepting her deal.

However, things didn't go like even John had thought. The first thing Briana did was have a threesome with the two Indian exchange students, Abu and Sonjay. After that it was the Trent Blaze, the high school lead jock, Harry the Nerd and then tried to convince his younger brother Logan, who refused. Uncle Allister looked into the matter and was disappointed in John for what he had did. Allister managed to keep a lid on it and John graduated.

John and Briana broke off there relationship and a week later, John enlisted in the Army. In basic training, he learned that his mother died in a car accident, he didn't attend the funeral. He served in the army until he was twenty four, when he was forced to take the blame for a US Senator's son when he shot and injured another soldier. John originally thought he would go to a military prison, but instead got a dishonorable discharge and thrown back out into the civilian world. Since his discharge was dishonorable, no one would would hire him on for a legitimate job, so he had to go the criminal route. John drifted from city to city, doing random jobs for many a criminal organization. One night he was sitting in a bar in Mountain City, when he was approached by the two traitorous assholes who had just left him for dead, Wendy and Russell. After that, the rest was history.

"Hey buddy, your stop," The mid age white driver said, bring John into reality.

John picked up a duffel bag, which had a few changes of clothes and some other things he needed. John himself had on a blue collared shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black Las Venturas Bandits baseball cap on. He made his way down the aisle and then exited the bus. As John stood there, he saw his Uncle's home, a beautiful three story house. Standing at the entrance was two men, both were wearing blue shirts with black dress pants. In their hands were B&T MP9 machine pistols chambered in 9mm rounds.

John started to walk up to the house, and the two men took notice of him. They straighten up and sized him up. When John came on the porch, one of them stopped him.

"You got an appointment with the boss," the taller of the two said.

"I'm John Argyle," the former bank robber said bluntly.

It took a moment for the door man to recognized the name.

"Oh your the boss's older nephew," The doorman said, then pulled out a hand held metal detector, "Sorry we gotta check you regardless if your part of the boss's family."

"Fair enough," John said coolly, knowing it just a precaution.

The doorman took the detector and went up and down his body and checked his duffel bag as well. The machine didn't pick up anything and it satisfied the doorman.

"Alright your clear," The doorman said, then turned around to a PA system, pressed a button and spoke, "Boss?"

"_Yes," _Uncle Allister said on the other side of the line.

"Your nephew John is here," The doorman said politely.

"_Oh good, send him in then, I'll be right down," _Allister said excitedly.

The doorman nodded and allowed John in. As he entered, he took in the beauty of the room. John knew that his Uncle Allister had bought the house two years ago for him and his new wife, Kylie. His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of footsteps, and saw three familiar faces. First was his uncle Allister, he stood five feet, ten inches tall and had a thin body build, which was not unusual for a sixty-one year old man. He had gray hair and green eyes and was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress shirt and shoes and a crucifix necklace around his neck.

The second man was just a younger looking version of himself. John's younger brother Logan was wearing a black collared shirt, dress pants and shoes. The only thing that was different was Logan's hair was crew cut and didn't have the stubble like John. The third man was his best friend from high school, Joshua McManus. He was a staggering six feet, seven inches tall and had bright red hair and matching beard. Josh was also very muscular, due to dedicated years of weight lifting. His eyes were a darker green which as of right now had warmth in them but could turn deadly if enrage. He had a green t-shirt, black jeans and black boots.

"Welcome home brother!" Logan said as he gave his older brother a brotherly hug.

"Good to be here," John said happily.

"You forget about me, you little bitch," Josh said in a playful tone.

"How can I forgot about the baddest motherfucker I've ever known," John said with a chuckle, and the two shook hands.

John then turned around to his face his Uncle Allister.

"Uncle Allister, good to see you again," John said.

"It's been along time, I'm happy your here." Allister said as he gave his older nephew a hug.

"Sorry to put a halt to this touching family moment, but I have to go," Josh said, "Gotta go back to the bar,"

"Which one," John asked.

"Patrick's, when the old man died, he gave me the bar," Josh said.

Old Man Patrick was a man who was friends with Allister and John's father Grant, who ran a bar in Esmeralda. He had no real family and no sons and daughter's, but him, Josh and some others were the closest thing to kids he had. The last time John had seen him was two days before he was shipped out to basic training. Patrick and Josh threw him a farewell party for him. The news of him dead saddened John, but at least his bar went into good hands, since Patrick was the closest to Josh.

"Hey, you should drop in tonight, drinks will be on the house," Josh said.

"You got it," John said with a grin.

After that Josh turned towards the door and left. Allister invited John into the living room and him, John and Logan sat in chairs.

"I wish the wife was home so I could introduce you, but she went to visit family in Alderney," Allister said.

"I'll meet her soon enough," John said, "So hows business."

Both Allister and Logan sat in silence for a moment, looking for a good response.

"It's been good and down for the last two years," Allister finally said.

"Look, the good is that since that dumb bitch of a governor has made her two dumb mistakes, we've made good money," Logan said firmly.

John knew who Logan was talking about. Elizabeth Eskandarian was the daughter of the lawyer who got Football legend BJ Smith an acquittal for murder charges. She grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth and when she was around twenty, she got caught in a sex tape. Rather than destroying her career, it shot up. She was a reality show star and B-movie starlet. Then three years ago, a special recall election was called due to the supposed lack of leadership of then governor Gerry Davidson. A lot of people tried to get the governor seat, like former child stars, a pornstar and other assorted yahoos. She won by a landslide and many people, including John, believe she won cause she was famous and not her political positions.

The first of her mistakes was the outlawing of legalized prostitution in Desierto Tierra County. It was done at the request of a bunch of churches and family values groups. From what John had heard, a lot of madam's had gone underground and formed brothels. The second mistake was very strict gun laws. These laws were enacted to appease liberal groups who wanted to ban guns but pissed of second amendment yahoo's and Ammu-nation store owners who had to shut down. When John heard the ban, he knew that wouldn't stop gun violence. In fact, gun violence exploded and there was an ever expanding black market for weapons.

"The bad news is that we lost White Pine and Lincoln to the Frozen Warriors," Allister said sternly.

"You got to be shitting me," John said in disbelief.

"No we're not, and we think they might try for Clark in the future," Logan said.

This was not good for his Uncle and brother's organization, plus he hated the Frozen Warriors for the death of his father. Now John had more than enough reason to stick around. He originally wanted to move to Los Santos but now he had to help his family.

"Well whatever the future holds for the Celtic Mafia, I'm in." John said seriously.

"Good, like I said, I could use a man like you around," Allister said as he stood up from his seat, "But you got start from the bottom, I don't believe in favoritism."

John nodded, he knew what his Uncle meant. It was something his father also believe in very strongly. He remembered that some guy from Liberty City came to San Andreas looking to join up, but wanted to be made cause he was a big time player there. However, Allister told him he have to work for that and the man got pissed, and tried to fight his Uncle. Instead four of Allister's gaurds beat the shit out of him and sent him packing.

Allister also meant he'd have to take orders from other, including his own little brother, who was already a made man despite being only twenty-six years old. Then Allister's phone rang, he answered it and after a brief exchange, Allister turned around.

"It's the wife," Allister said, "Logan go show your brother were he'll be staying."

"No problem, Uncle Allister," Logan said, then beckoned his brother to the door.

The two brothers made their way out of the house and towards a black Duke muscle car. They got in and Logan started the car and they drove into the street.

"So where are you taking me?" John questioned

"An apartment building not far from here," Logan answered.

"I guess you guys knew I'd stay if you told me about the Frozen Warriors and them taking over our former territory," John said.

"Pretty much," Logan said with a grin.

John only grinned in response.

"Before I forget, check the glove compartment," Logan said.

John opened up the glove compartment and noticed a Whiz Cellphone. John grabbed it and check its features. It was one with a camera on it and had the ability to change backgrounds and ringtones.

"That's yours, it has Uncle Allister, Josh and yours truly numbers programed in already," Logan said, "Also I gave some of the other made men and capos the number, they'll call you when they need help."

"Alright, good to know," John said as he pocketed his new phone.

Logan pulled into the apartment building, it was fairly decent five story building. The two got of the car, parked beside them was a blue Duke. Logan turned around, reached in his pocket and threw it at John, who caught it.

"That blue beauty is yours," Logan said.

"Thanks," John said.

"Don't thank me, you should thank the guy who couldn't pay his debt to us," Logan said with a grin, "This is his collateral."

John simply shook his head and grinned but he decided not to bitch about it. The two men went into the building got into the elevator. Going up to the fifth floor, they got out and went to apartment 5E. Logan reached into his coat pocket and gave him his brother the key to the apartment. John unlock the door and walked inside. It was a decent place, it had a small kitchen area, living room, a bedroom and bathroom. A flat screen TV, a king sized bed, refrigerator and couch and chair were provided for him, as well as towels, wash clothes and other hygiene. Even the frig had food in it, which meant John didn't need to got to the grocery store right away.

"Does every new guy get this kind of welcome?" John asked in amusement.

"Nope, you might have to work your way up, but we can make a small exception in terms of living space for the nephew of the boss," Logan chuckled.

"OK then, I say lets hit up Patrick's," John said.

Logan simply nodded and the two made their way down and out of the building, back into Logan's Duke and back on the road again. The drive was uneventful and Logan pulled into Patrick's Bar. It was an old brick building that was built in the 1920's. It had a simple sign with the bar's namesake on it. The two Scottish-American brothers got out of the muscle car and made their way inside. From what John could tell, the place had been slightly updated from the last time he was here.

The floor once was just regular concrete, now replaced with hardwood. The original metal bar was replaced with an oak bar and the tables were much nicer. Unlike the original bar, there were video game machines set up for the younger crowd.

"There you two are!" Josh voiced boomed from behind the bar.

John and Logan walked over to bar and sat down. With Josh was a very attractive red headed Caucasian girl with green eyes. She was wearing a green tank top, form fitting black short shorts and black tennis shoes. John noticed the woman was looking at his younger brother with flirty eyes, he deduced that she and Logan were sweet on each other.

"Oh Candy, this is my older brother John," Logan said, "John, this is Candy Williams."

"Pleasure to meet you," John said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"The pleasure is mine," Candy said, "I've heard a great many things about you."

"Really?" John questioned in a sarcastic manner.

"Well expect for that whole banging your teacher thing," Candy answered.

John gave his brother a glare, in response his brother simply shrugged his shoulders. He then looked a Josh, who gave him the same response. John just shook his head in defeat, unwilling to continue the line of conversation.

"So what will have tonight, boys?" Candy asked.

"Give us two Highlander beers and keep them coming," Logan said.

For the next few hours, the four of them continued to talk. Most of it was about the younger days, their adventures and even John's brief stay in the army. After about half a dozen beers in their system, the front door busted opened, the four looked to see a bunch of finely dressed men, one of them John, Josh and Logan recognized. He stood a little over six feet tall and had an athletic build. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes that had a cocky look in them. He was wearing a red collared shirt, black dress pants and shoes. It was Trent Blaze, Esmeralda High School greatest athlete and one of the guys John's ex fucked in revenge.

All of the patrons simply looked on at him. Josh simply shook his head, knowing what was about to happen since he came here every couple of months and did this.

"What are you fucking losers looking at, haven't seen a successful Athlete before," Trent mocked, "Probably not since..."

Trent stropped what he was saying when he noticed John sitting by the bar and looking at him.

"Holy shit, it fucking John Argyle!" Trent said with a cocky grin.

John said nothing to the man, John was mentally trying to ready himself for what he knew Trent was about to say to him. The former bank robber simply turned back in his seat and continue to drink his beer.

"When was the last the time we saw each other?" Trent questioned him.

Yet again, John didn't answer and looked at Josh. The big Irish-American man was fuming right now, but John simply shook his head at him. Josh seemed to understand what John was saying, which was "I'll deal with this prick." Trent was rubbing his chin like he was trying to remember the time they last met, but he knew all to clearly.

"That's right, it was when I came to tell you about the hot sex I had with that nice piece of ass that was your girlfriend," Trent said gleefully.

"You had sloppy fourths, don't you remember she fucked those two Indian exchange students and Harry the Nerd," John said back bluntly.

This made the athletic asshole's jaw tighten.

"You know who your fucking talking to, you bagpipe playing, kilt wearing faggot," Trent said threateningly.

John, who still had his back to the man, got off stool and turned to face Trent.

"Yeah, an asshole who thinks he a bad motherfucker because he has to since your so called athletic dreams don't mean shit," John said with venom in his voice.

That hit Trent hard, and now he was fuming.

"What, you didn't think I knew," John said, "That your playing for a shitty semi pro team and not for the Sin, Marauders or 69'ers."

Trent said nothing, he clinched his fists and walked towards John. When the jock came within range, John decided to strike first. With lighting speed, he threw a right hook that connected to Trent's jaw. The blow sent the man straight to the ground. His little gang stood there for a few moments in shock, then they started towards John. However, John heard guns being cocked behind them. He turned to see Josh, Logan and Candy holding pistol at the group. Logan had a 9mm CZ-75, Candy had a 9mm S&W Model 39 and Josh had a AMT Hardballer Long Slide chambered in .45ACP.

"Alright, get that limp dick asshole out of my fucking bar," Josh growled, "If you fuckers try to come back, I'll blow holes in you."

The group simply grabbed Trent and got out as fast as they could. After hearing them peel out of the parking lot, the trio put their weapons way.

"Fucking asshole," John said as he sat back down.

"Stupid son of bitch comes here every few months and pulls this shit," Candy said.

"Then why do you allow him back in until now?" John questioned

"He simply insults the customer for a minute or two then he leaves them alone and drinks," Josh explains, "Even if he asshole, he a good paying asshole."

Josh then looked at his costumers.

"Listen up, since that fucker ruined your experience here, The next few rounds is on the house!" Josh bellowed

The announcement made the patrons of the bar cheer, and the rest of the night was one of celebration.

XXXXXXXXX

_**A/N: This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written for any story I've done. **_

_**As for my reviewers:**_

_**Metal Harbinger: Thanks for the review, if I never read Rushmore City, San Andreas Chronicles would never seen the light of day.**_

_**Native Gunz 13: I finally came up with a voice actor for Enrique, Danny Trejo. I've always liked him in any movie he was in.**_

_**Now for the story and the characters:**_

_**First is the teacher John was boning to pass high school. Mrs. Kincaid is **__**based off Austin Kincaid, a retired pornstar. A quick internet search for her picture will get you a very good look at her. **__**Briana Calhoun, **__**who will be joining this story later will be based of Sara Underwood, A former playboy playmate and host of Attack of the Show.**_

"_**Highlander" Beer is just fictional Scottish Ale, which wikipedia describes as this: "Brewers in the United States tend to apply the term "Scottish ale" to pale ales with low hop levels and a malty sweetness."**_

_**Now on to the new faces and their respective voice actors:**_

_**Josh McManus: Johnny Messner(Actor, played Lake in Tears of the Sun and voiced Flint in GI Joe: Renegades.)**_

_**Logan Argyle: Troy Baker(Voiced Alec Mason in Red Faction: Guerrilla and Male Voice 1 in Saints Row: The Third.)**_

_**Candy Williams: Kimberly Brooks(Voiced Ashley Williams from the Mass Effect Series and Batgirl in Injustice: Gods Among Us.)**_

_**Trent Blaze: Josh Keaton(Voiced Ocelot from Metal Gear Solid 3 and Spider-Man in Spectacular Spider-man.)**_

_**Also, I've decided to give the three main cities pro football teams. they are the Los Santos Marauders, San Fierro 69'ers(Same name from GTA: SA) and the Las Venturas Sin**_

_**OK that does it, next up we get into the first proper mission of the game. **_


	3. Pay'em Up Sucka

_**A/N: Their will be racist things being said to people throughout this story. These statements are the views of my characters and not my own. I fucking hate racist myself.**_

_**John's Apartment Building**_

_**Esmeralda, Desierto Tierra County, San Andreas **__**2:23 **__**PM**_

John was sitting in his new apartment, eating a late lunch since he had gotten up an hour ago. He got home at four in the morning after drinking at the Patrick's bar. On the table was Red Dragon chicken flavored instant noodles and cherry Sprunk. Also on the table was the local newspaper, which also had the news of the Vice City heist. The article talked about FIB is looking into the case. John was still worried that Wendy and Russell might give the feds an "anonymous" tip.

He cast out his ideas and ate his lunch. The moment John finished, his Whiz Wireless began to ring. He picked it up and noticed that an unknown number was calling him. John remembered Logan saying he passed his number around. The former bank robber hit the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"John Argyle speaking," He said.

"Ah so your the boss's nephew," the voice said with a confidant tone, "This is Tom Glynn, I work for Allister."

"OK, you got something for me to do?" John questioned.

"Straight to the point, I like that," Tom said, "Come down to Glynn Advance Payday Loans, and will talk, its on corner of Reno and Sparks Street."

"You got it," John simply replied and ended the call.

John got up from his chair, chugged the rest of Cherry Sprunk and walked into his bedroom to change. He was currently wearing only black boxer shorts. He removed them and put on a fresh pair then put on a gray t-shirt, blue jeans and tan work boots. With that done, he then quickly brushed his teeth. After that, he grabbed his keys for his Duke, grabbed his Whiz Wireless and walked out of his apartment. Once out, he locked it and then made his way out of the apartment building.

John made his way towards his Dukes and climbed in and started it up. Before he left, he switched the radio station 109.6 LVMU. the current song playing was 'The Illusionist' by Scar Symmetry. With everything set, John backed out and drove out of the parking lot of his apartment and into downtown Esmeralda. The small city had a population of 58,000 people and had about two casinos. While it lacked the big gambling of Las Venturas, its main income came for a couple of lake side resorts by the huge man made lake called Lake Quasimodo.

John made to the corner of Reno and Sparks and saw the building he sought. It was a small one story building with a big sign with the business's name on it. John pulled into the parking lot, got out of his car, locked it and made way inside the business. He could tell from the place, it was a money maker. It had nice furniture and equipment for its employees. Right now, the place was not busy and only a few people were in the first lane for business. John noticed a Asian women just sitting at the second lane reading something, so John decided to talk to her. He approached her and she took notice of him.

"Can I help you?" the Asian clerk asked, her name tag identified her as Mei.

"Name's John Argyle, I have a meeting with Tom Glynn," John said.

"Oh yes, he said you'd be coming," Mei said with some pep in her tone, "This way please."

Mei went to a door that lead employees to enter the back and let John in. She then lead the associate of the Celtic Mafia to the manager's office. She softly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Tom's voiced came from the other side.

"John Argyle his here to see you, Mr. Glynn," Mei said politely.

"Ah yes, the door's unlock," Tom said.

Mei simply moved out of John's way and he opened the door and walked inside. John saw the man was standing up, he was wearing a white dress shirt, gray slacks, red tie and black dress shirt. Tom was man in his late forties and had short brown hair and had a standard body type. He also was about three inches smaller than him. He extended his hand out for a handshake.

"Good to finally meet you John," Tom said with a smile.

"Pleasure's mine," John said as he shook the man.

Tom offered John a seat and he accepted.

"Alright, you probably know what I do for the family," Tom said.

"Your a loan shark, probably collect the money from the family's associate as well," John answered.

"Your right on all counts my friend," Tom said, "And I need you to collect someone who owes me big time."

"Alright, give me a name, a place and how much he owes," John said.

"The guy's name is Harry Horenstein," Tom said. "The fucker owes me twenty thousand dollars, and lives in a house outside of Esmeralda."

The name Tom gave to John was one he recognized. It was Harry the Nerd from his high school days and one of the guys Briana boned out of revenge. He couldn't keep his mouth shut about how he fucked her, but never said it to his face. Now it seemed fate decided he get revenge two days in a row.

"I have some informants, they know this asshole has more then enough to pay me back," Tom said, "I want you to go over there, beat him until he gives you the money and leave."

John simply nodded his head.

"There's one more thing, don't kill him," Tom said, "He might be trying to screw me over, but the guy has a wife and a little girl."

John nodded in agreement. In most other instances from other criminal organizations, the person in questioned would be killed regardless of family. It seemed the Celtic Mafia was a tad bit different. If Harry was single and with no kids, this would be different.

"OK, I'll do it," John said firmly, "But I'll need directions."

Tom simply reached in to his desk and pulled out a TimTim portable GPS device.

"I've already programed the directions in," Tom said, "And keep it, as a welcome present."

John simply nodded and was about to walk out before something crossed his mind.

"You a made man or a captain?" John asked.

"Me, I'm one of two captains here in Esmeralda," Tom said, "The other one Josh, your big buddy."

John thanked him and made his way out of the building. John was thinking about the structure of the family as he walked to his car. He knew Allister was the head of the family and now knew Tom and Josh were the captains. He also knew his brother Logan was a made man as well. That only left out the underboss of the family and the two capos that presumably in Clark. John pushed those thoughts out of his head, knowing he's meet these people sooner or later.

He jumped in his car, put the TimTim on his rear view mirror, turned it on and started his car. Soon the GPS showed him his way, Harry lived ten mile north of Esmeralda. He then exited the parking lot and made his way out of the city. It took him about forty-five minutes to get to his destination, the small town of Edwardsville. John parked outside Harry's house, having notice two vehicles. One was a light blue Perennial and a gray Fortune.

At first, John thought he might be here for hours waiting or he might have to follow the nerd somewhere. However lady luck blessed him as he saw the front door open and saw a white lady with brown hair and a little girl who looked just like her. They climbed into the Perennial, backed up into the street and left the house. Knowing that was Harry's wife and kid, John got out and made his way to the front door. He knock on the door and waited for a few moments before doing it again.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," Harry's nasally voice came from the other side of the door.

Then the door opened and John saw the nerd for the first time in years. He was still a small scrawny man, being only five feet, five inches tall and was one hundred and thirty pounds. His skinny frame didn't have a single fiber of muscle on them. His hair was a black, messy and oily. Under his glasses were brown eyes that seem to be terrified at what he had just seen. The man began to tremble in fear as he saw the big, athletic man with green eyes that Harry remembered staring at him when he was in high school.

"J..J.. ," Harry barely managed to get out of his mouth.

"Hey their Harry, you fucking nerd," John said in fake excitement, "How's it been going."

Without asking and Harry not trying to stop him, John entered the house and began to look around.

"This is a nice place Harry," John said, "Did you buy this house with the money you owe to a mutual friend of ours, a guy by the name of Tom Glynn."

"Please John...I...don't..want..you..in..my...house," Harry said in a pitiful voice.

"Well that's too bad dickhead because I ain't leaving till I get that money I and more importantly Tom knows you have stashed somewhere," John said in a deadly tone.

At first Harry simply looked down at the ground for a few moments. Then he looked up at John with eyes that had some fire in them.

"I not paying you shit, you fucking mick piece of shit," Harry said in defiance.

John noticed a metal baseball bat on the wall and snatched it up. Before Harry could react, John swung low and smashed the nerds left knee. A sickening crack was heard and Harry hit the ground screaming in agony. John rushed by his side and grabbed him by the collar.

"Alright fuckface, I want the money," John said seriously, "If give me what I want, I leave quickly, fuck with me more and I'll take out my frustrations out on you for talking shit about how you fucked my ex."

The sheer terror in Harry's eyes was evident and John knew he was about to break. The nerd soon pissed himself.

"It's upstairs, second door on the right, in the closet!" Harry managed to yell out.

"Was that so fucking hard, you kike bastard," John said as he released him.

John searched his person of a cellphone, not wanting the police to show up. Finding a sleek new Whiz Dingleberry phone, John smashed it into pieces. He then looked for a land line and found one in the kitchen. He smashed it up with the bat and then he went upstairs. He went to the door and went in. he opened the closet and saw a duffel bag that was very full. John opened it up to see a shit load of money in it. He zipped it up and hauled over his shoulder and made his way down the steps

He saw Harry just groaning in pain and John walked over to him and looked down at him.

"I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut about me and Tom," John said dangerously, "Or someone worst than me will show up."

John then proceed to leave out the front door. It seemed no one cared to see what was going on in the Horenstein house. John put the bag in the passenger's side and then climbed in and got the hell out of town. When he was half way to Esmeralda, John whipped out his Whiz Wireless, went to his list of calls he had for the day and found the one Tom called on. He hit the send button and waited for Tom to answer.

"_Ah John, it's you," _Tom said on the other line, _"So how did it go?"_

"Went well, I got what you wanted," John answered.

"_Good, I'll meet you out in the parking lot," _Tom said and cut the line.

The rest of the ride was quite and he pulled into parking lot of Tom's business. The man was waiting by a red Feltzer with whit stripes going down it. John grabbed the bag and exited his Dukes and handed it to him.

"Very good job my friend, and here's your payment," Tom said as he handed him a manila envelope, "Five thousand dollars in cold hard clash."

"Thanks man," John said, "Got one question, what did that little shit do with the money you lent him."

"Something to do with the stock market, I don't know what it was about," Tom said, "But that doesn't matter, I got paid back and won't be doing business with him again."

John and Tom shook hands and the two went their separate ways. Jumping in car, John decided to go down to Patrick's and get a few celebratory drinks. He drove down to the bar and locked up his car and entered the bar. The place was a bit more lively than last time, more people in there. He walked up to the bar and sat down, Candy walking up to him a moment.

"Hey there John, what will you have today?" Candy asked.

"Highlander," John said simply.

The barmaid opened up the ground refrigerator and pulled out the Scottish ale and twisted the top off. She then placed it on the bar and John grabbed it and took a swig of it.

"So what have you been doing?" Candy pondered.

"Just a little collecting of debts," John said.

"Oh, Tom had you busting some heads cause some refused to pay," Candy said.

John gave the barmaid a confused look.

"Trust me, I know thing," Candy said, "But Josh, Logan and your Uncle are good to me, so I look the other way."

"Fair enough," John said with a shrug of the shoulder, "So, how did you come to be here?"

"I was many a girl from Liberty City who wanted to be an actress. So I move to Los Santos and try to break in, but I don't get far and next thing you know it, I'm shaking my ass for a bunch of drunk men." Candy started.

John knew this story well, having meet with women who tried to get famous and ended up with nothing.

"Then I go from stripper to porn star and I get addicted to cocaine. Then some Baller asshole tries to rape me and I managed to claw his eye out. I fled to Las Venturas but the sick bastard tracks me down. I thought I was going to die when he was gunned down when he cornered me. Next thing I know, I'm in a hotel room with Josh. He saved me from that prick and we became fast friends. He paid for my rehab and he got the bar, he hired me as a bartender and the rest is history."

John was amazed by the story as well as not being surprised. Josh might seem like a big tough guy, but he was a softy for friends, family and women in distress.

"That's Big Josh for you, even if your a complete stranger, he'd help ya," John said.

John finished up his first Highlander and asked for another one. Candy repeated the same actions and John started drinking again.

"So, you sweet on my little brother?" John asked.

"So you noticed that too," Candy said, her cheeks went a little red.

"I noticed the moment I saw you lock eyes with him," John said with a chuckled, "You guys dating?"

"No, right now we're at the friends with benefits stage," the barmaid said with a slight grin.

John simply grinned back and the two began to talk about other things. John ended up telling her about the Vice City heist and the betrayal he suffered. Candy was surprised by this admission and learning John was a notorious bank robber but she agreed not to say anything. She knew if she said something, Logan Josh and Allister would hunt her down, regardless of any relationship sh had with them, personal or business. Suddenly, John's cellphone vibrated, meaning he got a text message.

John pulled out his phone and saw the text was from his Uncle Allister. He hit the OK button to see the message.

"_John, there's someone I want you to meet. Come over as soon as you can. Uncle A."_

"Looks like business calls," John said as he put down the money he owed Candy, "See you around."

"Bye John," Candy said and waved him goodbye.

John walked out to his car and got in. It took him a couple of minutes and he pulled his Dukes into his Uncle's house. John notice a very expensive Black Banshee with pink stripes going down it parked in the driveway He walked to the door, thinking he would get searched. However the men were told to let him pass on his Uncle's orders. They told him he was in his living room with a guest and John entered the house. He heard his Uncle talking to a female with a French accent, which meant that it wasn't Allister's wife.

He followed the voices and walked into the living room. Allister was wearing a black collared shirt, dress shirt and dress shoes. However it was his guest that had John's attention. She was drop dead gorgeous, from what John could tell, she was 36DD-24-36 in measurements. She had raven black hair that went down to her neck and gray eyes that look at him with sexual hunger. She also had very sharp facial features. She had on a little black dress on that barely covered her ass and she had ample cleavage showing as well. If it wasn't for his uncle there, John probably pitched a tent by now.

"Oh, John your here," Allister said, "I'd like you to meet Lady Broussard, she runs are brothel here in Esmeralda."

"Mmmm...nice to meet you, John," Lady Broussard said seductively, "I heard you were a handsome man, I guess the rumor was true."

All John could do was blush at the beautiful woman comments. He decided to sit down before his wood was noticeable and was offered some wine. He refused, telling them he had drank already.

"Yes, like I said, the lovely lady here runs our brothels for us since Governor Eskandarian decided to outlaw prostitution," Allister said.

"Where did you work at before this?" John asked Lady Broussard.

"The Rabbit Ranch outside of Venturas," Lady Broussard said, "I was one of the biggest draws there."

The Rabbit Ranch was indeed a place John had heard of. It was the most popular brothel that Desierto Tierra county had. It had been run by a really eccentric man and made a ton of money when he first opened up. John had heard that after the ban, the owner took all the money and left the country, leaving all his girls behind.

"So, how did you get mixed in with us?" John questioned again.

"Your loving uncle found out about what that bastard of an owner did to me and the other girls," Lady Broussard said, "He came to me and asked me to run his new underground brothel and I managed to convince half the girls to come work for me."

After the explanation of the madam's involvement in the Celtic Mafia. The trio talked over other things until dusk was setting in, that's when Lady Broussard and John decided to go home. John agree to walked the madam to her car and when they got to her Banshee, she turned to the former bank robber.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to talking to you John," Lady Broussard said in a flirty tone.

"Likewise," John said with some nervousness in his voice, "Did my brother give you my number?"

"No, your Uncle did actually," Lady Broussard answered.

She then got very close to him, her huge breast nearly touching his chest.

"I'll will be calling you for some work I might be need done by a man like you," She said with a wink.

The busty madam then turned around and got into her sports car, backed out and left. John stood there for a few moments and decided to got home, he jumped into his car and started home. The only thing he could think of was a long cold shower.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**__****A/N: **

**__****Another chapter is down, and John does his first mission for his family.**

**__****Here's the random bits:**

**TimTim is a parody of a TomTom, The Rabbit Ranch is a parody of of the Bunny Ranch in Nevada and the "owner" is a reference to Dennis Hof.**

**__****As for voice actors:**

**__****Tom Glynn: J.K. Simmons(Played J. Joanh Jameson in the original Spider-Man series.)**

**__****Harry ****__****Horenstein****__****- Johnny Brenan(Voices Mort Goldman in Family Guy)**

**__****Lady Broussard- Nikka Futterman(Voiced Lupo in Resident Evil-Operation Raccoon City and Velvet Velour in Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines)**

**__****Until Next Time. **


End file.
